Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze (Full Movie) is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP Crossover film planned to be created by Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It's a sequel to Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14's film, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). It will appear on Google Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Following their adventure to save Equestria from the Storm King (shown in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie), Twilight Sparkle and her friends discover that the Cutie Map has expanded to cover lands beyond their kingdom. Twilight receives approval from the Equestria Education Association (EEA) to open a school devoted to teaching the benefits of friendship across these lands, with her friends serving as teachers and staff. She also welcomes five students from other species to attend: Gallus, a sarcastic griffon; Yona, a clumsy yak; Smolder, a cocky dragon; Ocellus, a timid changeling; and Silverstream, an excitable hippogriff. The students initially enjoy the school, but quickly grow bored as Twilight forces her friends to adhere to the EEA's strict guidelines for teaching. The five creatures decide to skip class along with their pony classmate, Sandbar, becoming fast friends. While playing, they accidentally wreak havoc on the school during an evaluation conducted by EEA head Chancellor Neighsay. Convinced that the non-pony students are dangerous, Neighsay immediately shuts the school down. A depressed Twilight mulls over her School of Friendship being unaccredited until Starlight Glimmer encourages her to try again, this time without following the EEA's rules. She and her friends attempt to convince the other species' leaders to let their students return to the school, only to learn that the students have all run away from home, unwilling to part with each other. The ponies discover that Sandbar has been hiding the other students at the Castle of the Two Sisters, where they rescue them from being attacked by a horde of pukwudgies. The students agree to give the school another chance after the ponies assure them things will be different. Chancellor Neighsay confronts Twilight for her unauthorized re-opening of the school, but Twilight asserts her authority as Princess of Friendship and writes her own set of school rules to supersede those of the EEA. Twilight's friends use their own unique teaching methods to make the school more appealing, and the leaders allow their students to continue their studies in Equestria. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team (excluding Discord and Sunset Shimmer), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Jack Skellington, Zero, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Nella, Trinket, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Philip, Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) are guest starring in this film. Transcript *''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze (Full Movie)/Transcript'' Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers